Kim Possible: Freshman
by humanusscriptor
Summary: Kim enters Middleton High having never met Ron. When the two bump into each other one day, they quickly become friends, and she finds that she wants him. There is only one problem. Ron likes someone else. And her name is Rhonda Fatigable. Rhonda and Grimm belong to Slyrr. Book 1 in the "POSSIBLE HIGH SCHOOL" series. T for obvious reasons. The OOCness is on purpose.
1. Trailer

**A/N:** Hello, Kim Possible fandom. I'm bored, so I thought I would post this up here. You probably forgot who I am seeing as how I'm not really an active participant, but I'm humanusscriptor, writer of the fic, Ron's Eulogy. Yeah, that one. It took a while, but I finally have managed to put together a trailer for my next KP story. Before I start the trailer, I would like to thank Slyrr for letting me borrow Grimm Probable and Rhonda Fatigable. I hope I keep them in character for this story. Anyways, I present to you: the trailer.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kim Possible or characters. All claims fall to Disney. I don't own Grimm or Rhonda. They fall to Slyrr. And lastly, Joss Winters is Joss Possible in the story. If I think of anything else, I'll put it in the first chapter. Enjoy!

**Note:** By no means is this a crackfic. It is simply just me writing the characters as how I see them with a few twists. In particular, Brick.

* * *

Trailer for **Kim Possible: Freshman**

_Insert Kim Possible Movie Music (So the Drama)_

**For years, Kim Possible has always wanted to be the best. **

"Someday, I'm going to be captain of the varsity basketball team, class president, and be accepted by every topnotch college in the U.S.!" Kim declared.

"Don't you're setting your standards a bit high, honey?" Mr. Dr. Possible asked.

"No. Besides, you told me, "Anything is possible for a Possible!""

**That changes when Brick Flagg steals her thunder. **

"And the president for the class of 2030 is… Brick Flagg!" Ron Reiger announced.

"No way!" Kim cried.

"You were a worthy opponent, Possible," Brick announced, gripping Kim's hand with his muscly hand. "However, I was better," he bragged.

**Then she met Ron. **

"Oh, sorry! I—" Kim apologized as books went flying.

"It's not your fault. Let me help you. I'm Ron."

**Kim finds herself fighting intense emotions of Ron**

She didn't know what it was about him, but he made her feel whole. He was a supportive friend that managed to see her as an actual human being than a nerd. There was something about him that made Kim feel as if the two were Yin and Yang.

Kim didn't want to admit it, but she had fallen for Ron Stoppable, hard.

**But he has feelings for Rhonda. Who ends up with whom? **

"Ron, I was wondering, do you want to go to homecoming with me?" Kim asked, trying hard to make her foot stop fidgeting in nervousness.

"I already have a date. Kim, meet my best friend, Rhonda."

**Starring: Kim Possible**

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!"

**Ron Stoppable**

"Why? Because girls dig a guy who plays an instrument just like girls dig guys who do sports."

**Brick Flagg**

"You were a worthy opponent, Possible," Brick announced, shaking Kim's hand. "However, I was better," he bragged.

**Bonnie Rockwaller**

"I'm only working with you because you're hot. Got it?"

**Grimm Probable**

"What do you mean I'm off the team?"

**Rhonda Fatigable**

"Aww… aren't you just the cutest thing!" she cooed, holding a stray cat in her arms. "Don't you think?"

"Yeah," Ron agreed, wrapping her arm around Rhonda's shoulder, "I do."

**And more!**

**_Kim Possible: Freshman_**

Coming soon to the KP fandom.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, what do you think? Did my trailer capture your attention? I'm almost positive it did. Reviews are appreciated, but are not recommended. If you want to favorite or follow it instead, I understand. I will see you with the next chapter in a little more than two days. I have three college classes on Monday.


	2. September 8 Pt 1

**A/N:** Hey, everyone, another update! :D And trust me, this is gonna be satisfyingly longer than the last one, which had little importance whatsoever. It was just a way to start off. So, enjoy the first chapter! Most of it is in Ron's POV since not much happens with Kim. We see Slyrr's characters this chapter.

**DISCLAIMERS:**

-Kim Possible and characters, locations, et al fall to Disney.

-Grimm Probable and Rhonda Fatigable belong to Slyrr. Rhonda is Ron's best friend since Kindergarten. Nothing new with Grim other than he's attending Middleton High. Oh, he is into basketball.

-Joss Winters, when she shows up, will be known as Joss Possible in the story. Confusing, probably, but get used to it.

-This is NOT a crackfic.

* * *

_**September 8, 2026**_

"Morning, son. What are your thoughts about going to Middleton High?" the actuary, Mr. Stoppable asked as Ron arrived at the bottom of the stairs, apparently texting someone.

"I am eager to be going there, Dad," Ron stated, briefly looking up from his phone to answer his father's question. He was presently texting his best friend, Rhonda Fatigable. Ron's physical features had changed a bit as of last year, with his blond hair growing longer, and his face acne free but still with many freckles. Next to him was his trumpet.

"Glad to hear," replied Mr. Stoppable as he put down the newspaper he was previously reading, "I remember first going to Middleton High and being scared as the dickens. Of course, it ended up being fun. You're way better than making friends than I ever was!"

"I hear you. Say, do you think you could give me a lift to school? I normally get a ride from my friend, Rhonda, but she's like too far away!"

"Really?" A crafty smile appeared on the actuary's face. "Since when did you consider Rhonda your _friend_?"

Ron frowned. "Uh, since _always_, Dad. We've been friends since kindergarten."

"I'm just saying. You've been together for so long it would seem as if you're more than best friends."

"Well, we're just best friends. I mean, sure, it would be nice if we were dating, but it's too early for me to tell. Besides, if I did like her that way, I wouldn't know how to approach it. Unless something shows me we're meant to be, I'm not taking it to the next level. I need to give it time, you know."

Just then, a buzzing noise filled the air, and Ron realized that it was coming from his cell phone. His face broke into a smile.

"Rhonda can give me a ride after all. I'll see you at six, Dad!" With that, he grabbed his instrument and headed outside.

Mr. Stoppable watched as Ron got in the car, chuckling in amusement when he saw Ron smiling at Rhonda. Shortly afterwards, the car was driving off to Middleton High.

"It's only a matter of time before they get together," he mumbled, taking a sip of coffee.

* * *

"Thanks for the ride," Ron said when he got out of the back seat of the Fatigable's hovermobile.

"Don't mention it," Mr. Fatigable called. He expected his daughter to be heading out as well, but she was staring out the window at the school.

Rhonda was observing several of the students. There were couples making out on the benches or under the trees, a group of nerds talking about some nerdy stuff, girls gossiping... She felt as if she would throw up right there in the car.

"Dad, I don't know if I can do this," Rhonda finally stated, looking up at her dad, beseeching him for some sort of advice.

"Rhonda, you can do this," he replied. "I know you will. Just be yourself, Rhonda, and you'll do fine. I guarantee you."

Rhonda cast a glance at Middelton High's exterior, and let out a sigh. She knew she had no other choice anyway. She was now a high-school teenager, just like her dad once was.

"Thanks, Dad. I guess..."

Rhonda grabbed her backpack and quickly left the car. Ron waited until Rhonda caught up with him, and the two walked off together. Mr. Fatigable watched his daughter walk off with a concerned expression before he began his journey back home.

* * *

"Here we are, honey," Anne said as she settled her hovermobile alongside the school.

"Thanks, Mom," replied Kim. "Couldn't Dad have dropped me off?"

"He's a bit caught up in work right now, but he tells me to send his love to you." Anne returned Kim's smile with a tiny smile of her own. Suddenly, tears began to well up in her eyes, something Kim noticed.

"Mom, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's just..." Anne sniffled and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I just can't believe how fast you have grown up! It's been fourteen years, and yet...it's all happening too _fast_."

Kim frowned and patted her mother's shoulder comfortingly. "Mom, it's okay," she said. "You know, I'm sad I'm no longer a child. But hey, I remember all of the stories you and Dad told me, and now, I'm get to put them into good use!"

Anne sniffled again and nodded. She then embraced Kim in a tight hug.

"I'll see you later, Kim."

"I'll see you, Mom." Kim released her mother and retrieved her backpack. "Bye."

Anne watched Kim leave the car and walk towards the high school, forced a proud smile, and drove her hovermobile away from the school and to work.

* * *

Ron looked around in the sea of teenagers, hoping to find a familiar face. He felt extremely uncomfortable for whatever reason. At least he had Rhonda to keep him company if all else failed. Ron was used to befriending people, and if it didn't happen, then it just didn't happen.

"So, got any plans this weekend other than your _Zombie Slayer_ game?" Rhonda asked.

Ron chuckled nervously. "Probably hang out at your house," he answered truthfully. "Probably help out at the pet shop and—"

Suddenly, someone's shoulder collided with Rhonda's, unceremoniously ending the conversation. Ron saw the person that Rhonda had bumped into. He was an average guy with spiky hair slicked back, revealing him to be somewhat arrogant. He was a basketball player, evident of the basketball logo on his sports jacket. He glared daggers at Rhonda.

"Watch it, clown!" the player lashed out.

"I apologize. I'll get out of your way," Rhonda reassured, not wanting to start a fight.

"What's with your policy? Being nice? What is that going to get you in life, huh?" he asked, shoving her backwards.

"That was rude! How about seeing the anger management teacher?" Ron suggested, standing up for his best friend. "I'm sure they—"

"Shut up!" the athlete roared before he shoved Ron to the ground. When Ron fell, his instrument case fell from his hands. One of his friends took out his trumpet while the athlete grabbed Ron and lifted him off the ground.

"You make another comment like that, and I'll see to it that your bugle goes bye bye."

"Actually, it's a—"

"Leave him alone!" Rhonda cried.

"Look at her!" the bully snorted. "Standing up for a no-life like him? Mike!"

A third athlete approached Rhonda. Rhonda closed her eyes, bracing for a punch somewhere. She felt the wind being knocked out of her and stumbled backwards.

"That was a cheap shot, don't you think?" a male voice asked.

A tall and muscular man with blond hair walked over to the bully that had caused Ron and Rhonda so much trouble.

"Well, well, well," the bully chuckled. "If it isn't the quarterback of the football team? I was just teaching these _losers_ a lesson."

"Can it, dude! I'm not stupid! I saw you push them down!"

"Well, I won't mess with you, hot shot. We'll finish this later," he said, indicating to Ron and Rhonda. The bully and his basketball cronies left.

"You two okay?" the rescuer asked as he helped Rhonda up.

Rhonda weakly nodded, as did Ron.

"All right then. You probably already know me. I'm Brick, Brick Flagg. Come on, let's get to homeroom. Of course, we might want to stop off at the nurse first," Brick indicated toward Rhonda's stomach.

"I'll be fine. Thanks for that. Who was that back there?"

"Grimm Probable. He is a basketball player who only cares about winning and nothing else. He lives in a bad area of town, so he can bring the hits. Don't get on his bad side," Brick warned.

"Noted," Rhonda remarked, making it a goal of hers to avoid Grimm at all costs.

Pretty soon, the trio found themselves at their homeroom. Upon sitting down, Rhonda couldn't help but roll her eyes as she spotted people talking on their cell phones and some applying makeup to themselves.

"Listen up, people," a voice barked, catching everyone's attention. "My name is Mr. Steve Barkin, and I will be your homeroom teacher. Do not try anything funny while I am here. My dad is a former police officer, so if you mess with me, you mess with the police. Got it? Good," he stated when no one responded. Some feared him already while others weren't sure if he was joking or not. "All right, I know you people want to chitchat and all, and I will let you do that, but first, roll call. In no particular order, Sheila Go."

"I go by Shego," a slender female with a curvaceous body answered.

Several people whistled. Mr. Barkin knew they were whistling because she was attractive. He thought she was attractive as well. Too bad she wasn't older. "Kimberly Possible."

"I go by Kim."

"Noted. And Stoppable, I assume you go by Ron?"

"You can call me whatever you'd like, sir," Ron answered.

"I'm flattered," Barkin responded sarcastically. "Okay, Stoppable. Bonnie Rockwaller."

"Here," a voice drawled.

"Monique Flores."

"Here!" a voice sang.

"Wade Load."

Several people chuckled when they heard that last name. "Here, sir," a heavy, yet short kid wearing a t-shirt and jeans answered.

After all the names had been called, Mr. Barkin left the students amongst themselves while he droned on about the school. Most of the males scurried over to talk to the ever-so-attractive Sheilo Go who was busy filing her nails. Brick tried to catch some Z's, Ron and Rhonda talked about the upcoming weekend that they were going to spend together while paying slight attention to Mr. Barkin's lecture, and Bonnie painted her nails.

"So, Red," Grimm stated. "What do you do?"

"It's Kim, and I babysit," replied Kim.

Grimm scoffed, chewing on his gum. "Lame!"

"I see you play basketball. You any good?"

"Duh! Are you?"

"Yeah. I was captain of my girl's high school basketball team last year. We made it regionals, but lost. I'm thinking on trying out for the basketball team," Kim confessed.

"Huh. I am too! Would you like to play a game this weekend at Middelton Park?"

Kim looked at Grimm, and smiled. "Sure." She had found her first friend.

* * *

**Next Episode Summary:** The first day of school continues for both Kim and Ron where they become acquainted with certain friends and certain enemies *cough cough Bonnie cough cough*.

* * *

**A/N:** Grimm's such a bastard, isn't he? For the most part, yes he is. Well, we all know that. Sorry, Slyrr, but it's true. Downside: he and Kim are friends, which might be an upside to you.

I'd like to thank those who reviewed:

**CajunBear73: I understand where the Agony County part comes in. I'm assuming the Middleton-Branch 8#### part is a military related term. As for Ron's quote, even though you didn't ask about it, it's obvious I took it out of context from Triple S. About Ron and Rhonda dating, they might. I haven't decided yet. More likely than not, they will hook up in book 2. So far, Kim's life is pretty stable. Until she runs into Bonnie.**

**Slyrr: No prob. Those were just teaser snippets.**

Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Until next time. PEACE!


	3. September 8 Pt 2

**DISCLAIMERS:**

-Kim Possible and characters, locations, et al fall to Disney.  
-Grimm Probable and Rhonda Fatigable belong to Slyrr.  
-Joss Winters will be known as Joss Possible in the story. Confusing, probably, but get used to it.

* * *

Stepping inside the cafeteria, Ron sighed in content as he observed students that were talking noisily to each other, eating his or her food. Ron searched around for his friend, Rhonda. Even though he had already made a new friend at Danville High, nothing stood out. He was hoping to chill and further discuss the weekend plans with Rhonda.

After homeroom, which had almost lulled him to sleep, there was first period, which was Geometry. Although Ron didn't like math, he found geometry easier than Algebra. Then came second period: English. Though English was something Ron liked, the teacher made it seem boring. And the teacher even rambled on about his childhood! The only plus side was that he befriended Joss Winters prior to the lecture.

Next was third period, which was Band. A fan of music, Ron had been expecting the particular class to be his favorite. He was proven correct when Rhonda joined him that period. Of course, when the teacher asked him why he had joined band and he said, "Why? Because girls dig a guy who plays an instrument just like girls dig guys who do sports," a couple of students laughed while the females turned away in embarrassment. Rhonda was able to hold in her laughter for the time being. The downfall of the class was that the teacher was strict and demanding, yelling at those who were terrible. That didn't include Ron, thankfully.

Ron finally found Rhonda standing in the short line that had already formed, and made his way over.

"Hey, Rhonda," greeted Ron.

Rhonda turned around and smiled. "Hey, Ron," she replied. "God, that teacher is mean! I'm thankful I only have her for one year."

"I hear ya."

"Tell me about it. The number-one worry we're gonna have to deal with is _Grimm_ for three years. He was in my history class." Rhonda shuddered severely as she thought back to earlier that morning.

"I know. He's almost unapproachable. Why do you think that is?" Ron asked as he grabbed an apple.

"Brick mentioned something about him living in a bad area of town. That might be why. Apparently, his dad didn't teach him well."

"That's too bad."

"Hey, hey, hey!" a familiar voice called. "If it isn't Stoppable and… Rhonda is it?"

"Oh, dear God..." Rhonda moaned.

"Leave us alone, Grimm," Ron suggested.

"Grimm, you coming?" Kim called.

Grimm grinned. "I guess you two lucked out. Later." With that, he sat down next to Kim.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Ron asked.

* * *

"She did what now?" Grimm asked in shock.

"Yeah," Kim replied softly as Grimm listened intently. "I've never seen her lose her temper like that. When she was called for the foul, she lost it, and was ejected. Who knew a girl could knock out a ref?"

"That must have been awesome! I wish I was there," Vinnie commented.

"I forgot. These are Amelia, Shego, and Jessica," Grimm introduced.

"Hey, Kim!" chorused the other occupants of the table.

"Hi," replied Marie She was sitting next to a tall, slender, curvaceous teen with wavy brown hair. She had on a pink shirt that exposed her lower abdomen, and pink jeans.

"Hey girls, I'm Amelia," she greeted.

"Hey, Amelia," replied Kim enthusiastically.

"Hey. So, how are you enjoying freshman year? Mine was a blast. I was in four different clubs. Still got all A's," she bragged.

"How'd you manage?" Shego asked, looking up from her nail filing.

"Since most of the teachers were male, I flirted with them to get the A's," Amelia bragged.

"Nice."

Amelia gestured to the only other girl sitting at the table. She had on a yellow blouse that hugged around her torso and tight, unnaturally short white shorts.

"This is Jessica," Amelia introduced, pointing to blonde girl, who smiled and waved at them.

Jessica looked at Kim with interest. "Say, I've seen you before somewhere..." she said. "Aren't you Kim Possible?"

"Yeah... how do you know me? I haven't seen you anywhere."

"I've been to the space center. Your dad's so smart! My brother was going about science for weeks!"

"I'll tell him you said hi."

"Do you ever help your dad?" asked Jessica.

"Yeah, on everything but the spaceship."

The girls shared knowing looks while Grimm smiled, impressed. Their friendly moment was interrupted when a voice called, "Move it, mister."

Grimm turned around and whistled. "Why hello, babe," Grimm flirted.

Quickly looking over Grimm, the female said, "You won't do."

Grimm stood up in offense while the female that shared a strong resemblance to Amelia sat down in his seat. "Excuse me? I'm the hottest stuff this school's ever seen. Just who are you?"

"Bonnie Rockwaller. Clearly, you have no ambition at all. I mean, look at your clothes."

"Money-grubber," Grimm muttered, stealing a chair from nearby and sitting next to Kim.

"Ugh! They call this a sandwich?" Bonnie accused as she stood up in disgust.

"I know, right. Since you're so hot, why don't you touch my sandwich? After all, you're a human microwave."

Bonnie slapped Grimm upside the head.

"Hey! Rude, much?" Kim questioned as she stood up for her friend.

"Whatever, loser," Bonnie huffed. "Everyone knows that money is everything, and those who can't see that don't really deserve to be my friend!" With that final statement, Bonnie walked out of the cafeteria.

"Are you all right?" Kim asked Grimm.

"I'll be fine!" exclaimed Grimm, shaking the blow off as if it was nothing. "I tried to talk to her, but she wouldn't listen!" He sighed.

"It's okay, Grimm," replied Kim. "I'll listen."

"I'll keep that in mind!"

"Why don't we talk about something else?"

"Like what?"

"Weekend plans."

* * *

Ron shook his head in disappointment as he watched Kim and Grimm converse with Shego and her group of friends. It amazed him how people like Grimm could get someone like Kim after only a day. Shaking his head in disapproval, he continued to look for familiar faces. Finally, he found two teenagers; one was about a year older than him and Rhonda while the other looked like they were only eleven. The female had auburn hair and bright green eyes. Ron recognized her to be Joss Winters. The other was Wade, and he was rapidly typing on his computer.

"Hey, Joss, Wade," Ron greeted.

Joss turned around and smiled. "Ron, how are ya?" she asked. "Hey, how's your first day been?"

"It's been all right," admitted Ron.

"Well, first days are like that. Then you get into a club and everything else comes into place."

Just then, Wade looked up from his screen and spotted Rhonda, who was standing behind Ron. "Hey, who's your friend?" he asked.

"Her name's Rhonda. She's a friend of mine."

"Well, at least you managed to find a friend," Wade said, smiling. "Everyone has been laughing at my last name. I'm not exactly a popular guy."

"I guess not." Ron and Rhonda sat down in unoccupied chairs, to which the former began talking further. "Wade, I was wondering, how old are you? You seem to be a bit short to be entering puberty. No offense," he quickly stated.

"None taken," replied Wade. "That's the interesting point, actually. I'm nine."

"You're _nine_," Ron asked in astonishment, Rhonda much the same. "How are you even in high school?"

"High IQ, what else?" Wade said. "I'd already be done with college by now, but my mom thinks I should get to experience at least one year in high school."

"What's your IQ?" Rhonda couldn't help but ask.

"Last I checked, 180."

"Wow that is just mind boggling! Is there any other cool stuff you can tell me? Computer speed, what you do in your free time?"

Wade smiled and pretended to type. "360 words a minute, last time I was clocked. I think about a lot of things. I'm so busy mulling over my thoughts that I forget to remove the clothes from the washing machine. "

"Man, I wish _I _had your IQ. Imagine how many new recipes I could think up of," Ron commented, leaning back against the chair.

Wade raised an eyebrow. "You cook?"

"Yeah," replied Rhonda suddenly. "He's been making Granny Crocket recipes and makes great omelets, cakes, cupcakes, you name it, and he'll make it. He someday aims to be a culinary chef."

Wade looked to Ron. "Best friend?"

"Since kindergarten. And it's one of my options. Along with a veterinarian and psychologist."

"You two aren't an item?"

"No," both Ron and Rhonda replied at the same time.

"We get that question a lot. Earlier today, my dad was asking me if I didn't think of Rhonda as more than a friend."

"What did you say?"

"I said I wouldn't push it until something made me believe we were meant to be."

"You two would make a cute couple," piped Joss as to which both Rhonda and Ron blushed.

"Oh, I don't know about that. It would just seem too weird. Working together, making out…"

"Whatever's clever."

* * *

Lunchtime ended soon after, and by that time, Kim was headed to her next period with Grimm as they had their next class together. When the trio found the classroom and stepped inside, Grimm stopped in his tracks. He could recognize some familiar faces: Jessica, the heavy guy named Wade, Rhonda, and naturally Bonnie. Bonnie's eyes locked onto his, and then, the two looked away angrily.

"Alright, people, listen up!" a voice boomed. Instinctively, Kim sat down in the nearest seat. At first confused, Grimm looked up and saw Mr. Barkin.

"Get into a seat!" he barked.

Several students laughed as Grimm sheepishly claimed the last seat, which was behind Bonnie's. Joy.

* * *

After Health and their two other periods, school ended. Ron and Rhonda silently walked through the main entrance of Middleton High along with dozens of other students, all of whom looked rather delighted for the school day to wrap up.

"Man, Barkin knows how to enforce his authority in a classroom," Ron commented.

"Tell me about it," replied Rhonda.

Ron then spotted the hovermobile belonging to his father, who waved at him. "Well, I gotta go. See ya tomorrow?"

"Sure thing, Ron!"

Ron waved goodbye to Rhonda before walking towards his dad's hovermobile. Getting inside, he let out a sigh: it had been a very long day.

"So, Ron," his dad said, "how was your first day at high school?"

"Decent," replied Ron.

* * *

Even though a group of friends surrounded her, Kim could not help but feel that something was missing. She just didn't know what. As she walked through the main entrance, Kim distinguished the hovermobile belonging to her mother.

"I see my mom," she said. "I gotta go. Bye, everyone!"

"See ya!" exclaimed Jessica. "Don't forget to get an autograph from your dad for me!"

"I won't forget! See ya!"

"So, how was your first day at high school?" Anne asked as Kim got into the car

"Pretty good!"

* * *

**Next Episode Summary:** Kim continues down the road to popularity while an uneventful afternoon leads to Ron and Joss getting closer.

* * *

**A/N:** And now more conflicts and questions are established! Evidently, Grimm's going to be… fun to write? I almost made a mistake in my outline where I have Grimm making all A's, but I recognized it and changed it. It just doesn't seem to fit Grimm for me. I think Slyrr would agree with me on this.

As for Shego, she's Kim's rival for Ron's affections. It won't last, trust me. I honestly don't know when I'm having Rongo. I'm guessing sometime in October.

Well, I'd like to thank those who reviewed:

**CajunBear73: Oh, okay. My guess was waaaaaayyy off! The conversation between Bonnie and Grimm was my favorite part to write.**

Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter is going to be a while, so PEACE!


	4. September 9

**A/N:** Hey, everyone! Welcome back. It's been a while, but we all know how college can get to us. In addition, back in July, I signed up for a **second **fanfiction account. I don't remember why, I guess I wanted to try new things but didn't want to do them with this. I don't know. I've completed six stories all ready. Before I begin, I'd like to say that I am going to be adding Mon and Josh Mankey later. Better now than in Kim's sophomore year. I can't decide if I want Josh to be one of Grimm's neighbors or if I want him to be like a quiet kind of guy. I'm sure I'll figure it out when I get there.

Enough chitchat. On with the chapter! ENJOY!

**IMPORTANT DISCLAIMERS:**

-Kim Possible and characters, locations, et al fall to Disney.  
-Grimm Probable and Rhonda Fatigable belong to Slyrr.  
-Joss Winters will be known as Joss Possible in the story. Confusing, probably, but get used to it.

Note: This is not a crackfic. Mention of Camp Kwitcherbeliakin in this chapter.

* * *

_**September 9, 2011**_

Ron stole a glance to where Rhonda sat and smiled warmly before taking his seat. Looking around, he saw people were talking amongst themselves as they waited for Mr. Barkin's health lecture. The quarterback, Brick, was talking to Bonnie as she continued to flirt with him. Ron was not an expert on romance, but he was pretty sure Brick and Bonnie weren't going to end up together. Grimm, much to Ron's surprise, was actually looking like he was paying attention rather than chewing on gum. Right now, it was fourth period, which was Health class, and students were still arriving. Most of the class was deep in conversation, say for Ron and Rhonda, both of whom were waiting for the class to start.

Finally, Barkin entered and all conversation ceased. It amazed Ron how one guy could have that much of an effect on people. He supposed it was because of his authoritative power.

"Listen up, people. Before we begin today's lesson on the cardiovascular system, I would like to give a shout out to our freshman quarterback, Brick Flagg!"

Everyone in the room clapped while Brick raised his hand to indicate where he was. After the clapping had ceased, Barkin continued, "Our first home game is tomorrow and I would appreciate it if everyone would be there. Now, before we take some notes, I'd like to announce that in about a week, people can begin signing up for class president!"

Many of the students cheered. Midway through class, Ron was taking notes when he felt something pointy hit his temple. Looking down on the floor, he saw that it was a paper airplane. Knowing it wouldn't be worth his time and effort, Ron left it on the ground, and continued taking notes. When Mr. Barkin announced the homework, when he wasn't looking, Ron picked the paper airplane up. Inside was a crudely-drawn sketch of him and Rhonda sitting on a tree, engaged in a certain activity. Ron looked around and spotted Grimm struggling to hold in bouts of jeering laughter.

Ron crumpled up the paper, and stuffed it in his backpack before resuming on his homework. Class passed by rather quickly, and before he knew it, it was time for his next class.

"So, Ron," Rhonda stated as she caught up to him, "ready for band practice?"

Ron knew what she was talking about. Being band members, the band was supposed to perform at halftime. The only problem was that the game was tomorrow and the band members were starting their first practice this afternoon. "I guess," he admitted. "So, um… have you thought of getting a new pet yet?"

Rhonda shook his head. "Not until Rueful dies. Then I might consider getting a pet monkey," she joked.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Ha ha."

He knew she was joking with him. After spending an entire summer apart, Ron had told her about his fears at Camp Wannaweep while Rhonda told him about her fears at Camp Kwitcherbeliakin. The two carried on about their summer horrors until early morning hours before realizing they should stop and go to bed because they had work in the morning. However, they continued talking.

For about three years, Rhonda and Ron worked together at a homeless shelter, often taking care and nursing ailing animals back to health. The two were always there for each other, and Ron didn't want to admit it, but he didn't think he was going to be able to play his Zombie Mayhem games.

"Ron, there's this church movie event happening this Sunday. Want to come with?" Rhonda offered.

"I would love to!" Ron answered, stopping in front of his class and turning to face his best friend. "Well, I will see you in seventh," Ron stated.

"You too."

Ron waved goodbye to Rhonda before entering the class right as the warning bell rang.

* * *

_**A few hours later...**_

"Okay, everyone! Great job! I will see you all tomorrow for our football game! Remember what you learned and best of luck!" the band instructor stated.

"Do you need a ride home, Ron?" Rhonda asked, gesturing to her dad's car. "We'd be more than happy to give you one."

"Thanks for the offer, but my dad should be coming soon. Send my love to Rueful."

Rhonda nodded and headed into her father's car. Ron watched as the car drove off before looking for someplace to sit and do his homework. It was while he was looking for someplace to sit did Ron spot a depressed Joss Winters sitting alone.

'No one should have to sit alone,' Ron thought, making his way over to his friend. "Is everything all right?"

"No. The Principal shot down my idea of a Saving the Whales Foundation. Apparently, no one was interested."

"That sounds like an interesting idea."

"I thought it might be. I also signed up for tutoring after school. I'm just waiting for my dad to come pick me up."

Ron nodded. His dad was picking him up as well. Wanting to do something productive with his time, Ron sighed. "How about we talk while we're waiting for our dads to show up?"

"Sure. I've got nothing better to do," Joss admitted. "So, who inspires you?"

"My friends mainly. What about you?"

Joss rubbed her chin in thought and then she said, "I've a lot of inspirational people in mah life, but I would have to say that the biggest one for me is Joan of Arc."

Ron's eyes widened. "Joan of Arc? I love her! She is so brave, helpful, and courageous! In fact, I like to help people almost as much as her."

Joss nodded. "I can relate. I want to be just like her when I grow up."

"That wouldn't be so bad. So, how else do you plan to help people other than tutoring and the Save the Whales Foundation?"

For the next two hours, Joss and Ron talked about community service and what they could do to help fellow students. They also talked about work and home life. Suddenly, Ron paused.

"Is everything all right?" Joss asked.

"My dad should have been here an hour and a half ago. I hope everything is all right." Whipping out his phone, Ron quickly texted his father, asking him where he was. Ron heard a ping a short while later.

"Meeting ran much longer than I expected. Traffic was horrendous. Will be at school in fifteen. I guess we can talk for—"

"There's my dad," Joss stated. "Sorry to leave you. It was fun talking to you. Can we do it again sometime?"

"I don't see why not." Ron watched as Joss got in her dad's car and the car sped off. Fifteen minutes later, an exhausted Mr. Stoppable pulled into the driveway. Ron entered the car and greeted his exhausted dad.

"Sorry about that," Mr. Stoppable apologized.

Ron shrugged. "It's all right. It happens."

Mr. Stoppable smiled at his son through the rearview mirror. A minute later, he started his car. "Ron, can you text your friend and tell her we're coming over for dinner?" Mr. Stoppable asked, a grin across his face.

Ron couldn't help but smile as well as he texted Rhonda saying that they'd be stopping by for dinner.

"Thanks, Dad," Ron said.

Mr. Stoppable smiled. "No problem, son."

* * *

At Kim's house

"Okay, Grimm, I'll talk to you tomorrow," Kim called before she entered her house. She could see the Dr. Possible's and Tweebs waiting on the couch.

Mr. Dr. Possible looked up and smiled. "Hey, Kimmie-cub. How was your day? Meet any new friends?"

Kim smiled slightly at her father. "I did, actually. They're cheerleaders."

"Ooohhh, cheerleaders!" Tim cried.

Kim's smile turned into a frown as he stared at her brother. "Stop thinking about nude females, Tim!"

"I wasn't thinking about nude females! Jim might be, though," Tim teased.

Jim rolled his eyes and made an incoherent comment that Kim didn't catch. Looking at her Dad, Kim said, "I can't wait for next week! I can sign up for school president!"

"That would be awesome!"

"I know. Someday, I'm going to be captain of the varsity basketball team, class president, and be accepted by every topnotch college in the U.S.!" Kim declared.

"Don't you're setting your standards a bit high, honey?" Mr. Dr. Possible asked, albeit amused.

"No. Besides, you told me, "Anything is possible for a Possible!""

Dr. Possible laughed. "And apparently so is trying too hard. Look, Kim, do whatever you want to do, be whomever you want to be, and we'll still be proud of you. Although, if you did manage all that, the Tweebs would have some competition."

"Fortunately, though, she'll be too busy hanging out with friends to be able to build a Quantum-Mechanic Engine Reverser."

"I could so do that!" Kim boasted. "Piece of cake!"

"Well, that would be something I'd like to witness," Dr. Possible proclaimed, knowing it was best not to get in the way of Kim and the Tweeb's rivalry. Changing the topic, he asked, "So, what do you know about Middleton's new football quarterback?"

"Not much," Kim admitted. "His name is Brick Flagg, a freshman, and he falls asleep during homeroom, but otherwise does his homework on time. Speaking of the game, is it all right if I go with some of my friends?"

"I don't see why not. Call us when it's over."

"Will do. Oh, and Dad, one of my friends wants your autograph and a photo with you."

Dr. Possible smiled and replied, "Sure thing. I guess they can't get enough of my charm."

"Or lack thereof," Kim muttered. "All right, well I've got homework. See you in the morning."

Kim headed up the stairs, got out her homework, and began working, unaware that someone was watching her.

* * *

**Next Episode Summary:** Brick Flagg plays his first high school football game, Jessica gets Dr. Possible's autograph, and the mysterious person continues stalking Kim.

* * *

**A/N:** My apologies if the chapter sucked eggs. Anyways, next chapter will also be more Grimm/Kim interaction. How will Brick's first game go? Who's the person watching Kim? Well, you won't find out the latter next chapter, as next chapter focuses primarily on Brick's childhood.

I'd like to thank those who reviewed:

**CajunBear73: I can't answer that question because I don't know. Indeed, conflict is coming up. Why thank you!**

**ObeliskX: Why thank you! Correct. I'm aware they're OOC. It might be boring because nothing exciting has happened yet. I don't plan on Ron or Rhonda being a narcissist. Of course, that'll probably mean Rhonda will be OOC, but I don't care. I wrote this because I wanted to experiment with character's personalities. Needless to say, some very surprising twists are in store. I guarantee.**

Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Humanusscriptor is out! PEACE to the world!


End file.
